


You Make Me Feel Sin

by jessiecarter96



Series: Sinful [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Is A Slut, Billy is lowkey in love too, Bottom Billy Hargrove, But Steve is oblivious, Car Sex, Catholic Billy, Is It Still Car Sex If It Is On A Car, M/M, Steve is in love, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiecarter96/pseuds/jessiecarter96
Summary: Steve and Billy have been sleeping together for months now, Steve is falling. Falling hard and fast.





	You Make Me Feel Sin

It’s odd. Knowing yourself your whole entire life and then everything you think you know about yourself changes because something. Someone. That’s what happened to Steve. Steve thought he knew everything there was to know about himself. He knew he was clingy. He learnt that from Nancy and that stemmed from his fear of abandonment. He had gotten that from his parents. He had a pathologically need to be liked even if he knew the people were awful. That was something Tommy taught him. Steve had also learnt that he was paternal, he liked looking after kids. Learning that was weird and he would deny it to everyone.

Then Billy Hargrove happened and everything he thought he knew changed. Steve wouldn’t like to admit it, but Billy had turned him into a monster. Steve was raised right. He parents were upper middle class and his dad ran a successful business. They had money. Steve knew how to present himself in company, he was perfect at it. He had manners, was polite when needed to be and Billy had ruined all of that. Billy Hargrove was a hurricane in human form sweeping Steve up into all his chaos like it was nothing.

Everything changes in ways that Steve can’t even begin to understand. He’s been having sex with Billy for what feels like forever when it’s only been two months. Billy is still fucking Tommy and now there’s this other guy a town over who Billy visits sometimes when he’s bored. Normally, Steve would feel jealous, insecure and possessive, but there was something that made him smug knowing that despite all that Billy always came to him in the end. That Steve was the far superior man that could pleasure Billy better than any of the other two.

Anytime Steve sees Tommy something washes over him, something he can’t describe. It makes him warm, his blood pumping through his veins because Steve _knew_. Steve knew every dirty little secret Tommy ever had. Tommy could sit on his high horse thinking he was better than Steve, but he wasn’t. Even though Billy spent time with Tommy, he always ended up in Steve’s bed, begging for more, begging for something _better_. The best part about all of it was Tommy had no clue. He had no idea that Steve knew, had no idea he wasn’t good enough. That in of itself was a rush.

Some days all Steve wants when he bumps into Tommy in town, who says something sly and rude, is to tell him everything. Tell him every little dirty thing Billy’s whispered to him about Tommy when he’s balls deep in him. To tell Tommy that he knew. Just imaging Tommy’s face was worth it, it would be a glorious sight and one day. One day Steve tells himself, one day he will say all that Tommy’s face and it’ll be worth it. The kind of justice Steve wants so badly. To hurt Tommy for shutting him out for being queer, even though Tommy’s just the same.

It confuses Steve. How, Billy is different. How everything he feels about Billy, doesn’t match up to how Steve felt about literally anyone else. Sure, he has a mild wave of possessiveness over Billy, but he feels like he’s earned it. He knows about all the people Billy’s fucking, he’s his favourite and he’s know it because Billy tells him. Maybe Billy’s lying to him, but Steve is certain that Billy’s never lied to him. Except about where he gets his bruises from, but Steve had his own suspicions about where they came from.

That’s where it got complicated because as much as Billy spins Steve’s head around Steve cares about him. There’s something lost about him. Billy screams to be cared for. Steve thinks that’s why he sleeps around, to feel something other than whatever he’s feeling the rest of the day. Despite everything Steve’s need to look after Billy, his pathological need to be liked, fuels Steve to make sure Billy feels safe and happy when he’s with him. He wants Billy to know that no matter what Steve is there, even if Billy is fucking half of Hawkins.

Steve can’t help but think about all of this as he’s sitting in his Beamer at the quarry watching all the people, he used to be friends with. Watching them enjoy themselves, having a bonfire with alcohol and singing. Steve remembers when he used to be one of them, how if he had never trusted Tommy, he still probably would be there with them-with _him_. Steve is grateful though, because if he was still there, he wouldn’t have dropped the kids off that day. He wouldn’t have got to have a lap full of Billy Hargrove. He’d have no clue about Billy Hargrove and Steve hated that thought.

He’s scared out of his thoughts when the passenger door of the Beamer slammed shut, and there was Billy. Steve can’t help the small grin that spreads across his face. Billy looks gorgeous as ever. His skin tanned, hair groomed to perfection, he’s still in his school uniform and there’s something that turns Steve on just the thought of fucking Billy in his uniform. _Again_. It feels dirty thinking about Billy, who’s a boy, getting fucked in his catholic uniform. What it does is make Steve’s cock stiffen and the hair on his arms stand up.

Billy’s looking at Steve with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face, like he knew exactly what Steve was thinking. He probably did, Billy was good at that. Knowing what Steve wanted because as much as Steve liked to think he was better than the others, he knew he was exactly the same. He wanted to fuck Billy and Billy wanted to fuck him. It was the twisted part of Steve that thought of Billy as more. Thought of Billy as his and only his. Thought of Billy as someone he could hold hands with, take on dates, fall in love with.

“What you thinking about pretty boy?” Billy asks, in a teasing tone, a tone that tells Steve everything he needs to know. Billy is going to get his way tonight.

Steve’s rolling his eyes before he’s answering, “I think you know what I’m thinking about.”

Billy tilts his head to the side, dragging his tongue against his bottom lip, then he’s turning his head to look back at Tommy and his friends, “He fucked me.” He pauses licking his bottom lip again, then turning to look at Steve, “Just then, dragged me into the woods, pressed me up against a tree and fucked me.”

Steve is feeling a million different things at once. Jealousy is the first thing that hits him, he hates Tommy, he hates the other guy too. He selfishly wants Billy all to himself. They don’t care about Billy like he does. But, then the dark smug part of Steve comes to light. Once again, Billy’s here with Steve after Tommy failed to give Billy what he needed. It confuses Steve so much because Steve doesn’t know how he feels about any of it. Billy is something-something more. He just didn’t how much more. He had never felt like his before about anyone.

In an ideal world, Steve would pull Billy out of the car, bend him over the hood and fuck him senseless in front of everyone. Letting them know Billy was his. It was fucked, but it was the first thing that popped into Steve’s head. Steve hates that he doesn’t know how he feels about Billy, he hates that he gets jealous, he hates that he likes the idea of Billy being used by other guys, he hates that he likes that Billy always comes to him after.

“Did you enjoy it?” Steve asks, deciding to join in on the little game that Billy’s playing, just to see what happens.

Billy grins wide, tongue hanging out again, he likes that Steve’s decided to play, “It was good. He pulled my hair back, like how you like to do. He called me a slut, asked if I let the priests at school fuck me like I let him fuck me.”

“Do you?”

Billy’s eyes widen, he wasn’t expecting Steve to ask that. Steve was surprised by himself. He hadn’t expected to ask that. He didn’t want to know. Steve feels guilty straight away, grabbing Billy’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it, when Billy looks down in shame. Billy’s head snaps up to look at Steve with wide shocked eyes.

“I don’t care if you are. I don’t know why I said that.” Steve mutters. He feels stupid, he scared he’s ruined things with Billy, and he doesn’t want that. It’s the last thing he’d ever want.

Billy’s looking away, then he takes a deep breath and he’s looking back at Steve, “Can we go somewhere else, away from them?”

It’s soft and quiet and Steve is nodding before he can even think about it. They drive away, Billy looking out of the window. It’s the quietest Billy’s ever been around Steve. It makes Steve’s skin crawl. He feels like he’s let Billy down. He was supposed to be a safe place for Billy, somewhere Billy could hide from all the pain Steve knew he felt. Steve doesn’t know where he’s driving to, they can’t go to Billy’s and they can’t go to Steve’s, his parents were in for once. Normally, Steve would just drive to the quarry, only he was driving away from the quarry.

They end up driving around in silence for a while, Steve feels like he’s given Billy the driven tour of Hawkins. Steve ends up on a road that runs into the woods and that’s when Billy tells him to pull over. All the things Steve expects Billy to do next it’s not to get out of the car. He can only watch as Billy stalks around to the front of the car, leaning on the hood. Taking a shaky breath, fearing for the worst, Steve climbs out of the Beamer to follow Billy. He ends up awkwardly standing in front of Billy, regretting everything that had come out of his mouth.

“I don’t.” Billy answers quietly, tucking his head into his chin avoiding looking at Steve.

Steve takes a step forward, running a frantic hand through his hair, “I believe you. It was stupid, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Steve feels so guilty, he know Billy has troubles at home. The last thing Billy needs is someone implying he fucks priests, Billy however questionable he was in the eyes of the catholic church, still believed in him. It confused Steve because of the whole gay thing and fucking multiple people, the sex before marriage and all that other holy catholic stuff.

Billy pulls himself up so he’s sitting on top of the Beamer, he still looking at Steve, like he’s trying to figure out what to tell Steve, “It’s just you and Tommy.” He pauses again, biting into his bottom lip, “And, well, that other guy, but he’s even worse than Tommy. So, I don’t think it’ll last much longer.”

Steve wants to ask him so many questions, but all he ends up saying is, “It doesn’t matter.”

Billy lets out aloud frustrated groan, “It does matter! It matters to you. Even if you say it doesn’t, it does. It always does. Tommy thinks I’m fucking actual _priests_ , my dad thinks I’m fucking everything with a dick and you- _you_ know about everyone and you still think I’m a giant slut. I mean I am, but I don’t want you to think that.”

“Why don’t you want me to think that?” Steve blurts out, his heart racing even at the mere thought of Billy wanting something more from Steve.

“You are actually so fucking stupid, I really have no idea how you were called King Steve for so long.” Billy says his with such awe in his voice, Steve finds it hard to even take offence.

Billy is grabbing Steve by his jacket, pulling him in between Billy’s open legs. When Steve’s close enough his other hand is gripping Steve’s hair bringing his mouth down to meet Billy’s. Billy’s mouth is open when their mouths meet, and Steve’s pushing his tongue into his mouth. Billy’s legs wrap around Steve’s waist, keeping him as close as possible. Billy was intoxicating and Steve understood why everyone wants to fuck Billy. Billy may be a walking hurricane but he’s also a sandy beach with crystal blue ocean and a sunny sky.

Steve’s hands are everywhere. In Billy’s hair, under his shirt running up and down his spine, gripping onto Billy’s thighs. _God_ , Steve loved Billy’s thighs. Steve was obsessed with everything about Billy, it only added onto it when Billy was gripping even harder onto him, like he was afraid Steve was going to let go and leave. Steve would never fucking do that. He couldn’t even if he tried. Steve gripped tighter onto Billy every time he let out those cute little sounds that drove Steve wild.

Then like a switch it was frantic. Both of them tugging their clothes off until they were rutting against each other; skin on skin. It was intoxicating. Steve was never going to get enough of Billy. Billy was everything. His tongue was in Steve’s mouth, his hands all over Steve’s body, his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, heels digging into the back of Steve’s back and Steve’s never felt bliss like it in his life. Billy threw his head back moaning Steve’s name, then he’s spitting into the palm of his hand, wrapping his spit-soaked palm around Steve’s cock.

“Come on King Steve. _Fuck me_.”

Steve stared down at Billy in awe. He was never going to understand him, but he was going to damn well spend the rest of his life trying. He pressed a finger into Billy to check that he was loose enough from the fucking with Tommy that he wouldn’t hurt Billy. Billy whined, pushing back against Steve which seemed like the right thing to do because Steve was thrusting into him in one long hard thrust. The noise that was pushed from Billy’s mouth Steve couldn’t help but whine back. Steve thrusted into Billy again and again, hard and fast just the way he knew Billy liked.

Hands everywhere, it was frantic and harsh, it was everything Steve could ask for. The sounds Billy made, the way he pushed back onto Steve. He wound a hand into Billy’s hair, pulling his head back to bite bruises into his neck as he thrust into Billy. It seemed to be enough to push Billy over the edge because he was coming screaming Steve’s name, clenching down hard on Steve’s cock. Steve groaned loving the way Billy felt around him and just like that Steve was coming in Billy, groaning Billy’s name, panting against Billy’s neck.

They were intertwined. Something had changed. Steve knew how he felt about Billy, he knew he shouldn’t feel the way he did about Billy, but he liked Billy. He could see himself falling in love with Billy and now he thought that Billy might feel the same.

Everything had changed now and Steve didn’t know what to do.


End file.
